Tempo
by Kori Black
Summary: Harry Potter decide retornar ao passado para se aproximar de Tom Riddle e, dessa forma, conseguir extrair informações a respeito das horcruxes. Que perigos o aguardam 50 anos atrás? Conseguirá Harry persuadir Tom? Slash em breve...
1. Chapter 1

Bom, essa é a minha primeira tentativa para uma fanfic. Adoro fanfics Tom/Harry então, como achei muito poucas do meu agrado, resolvi escrever uma. Por favor comentem, um autor adora saber se seu trabalho é apreciado ou não o.o e caso não seja, comentem deixando sugestões para que eu possa melhorar no próximo capítulo ...ou em uma próxima fanfic que eu venha a escrever.

Obs 1 : Harry Potter não me pertence (dãã) e eu não estou roubando nenhum de seus personagens.

Obs 2 : Na fanfic abaixo, Harry está no início de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e Dumbledore já lhe falou das Horcruxes.

Obs 3 : HPB não aconteceu...

Obs 4 : Pretendo transformar essa fanfic em Slash nos próximos capítulos. Se não gostam, estão avisados.

Lá vamos nós...

**Tempo**

Harry Potter encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória. Era o primeiro fim de semana em que os alunos recebiam permissão para visitar Hogsmeade, mas Harry não estava muito interessado em servir de vela para Rony e Hermione então decidiu permanecer no castelo enquanto eles "faziam compras". _'Sinto falta dos velhos tempos' _pensou, embora estivesse feliz pelo fato de seus amigos terem finalmente reconhecido o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Estava ali há 2 horas fazendo absolutamente nada, apenas observando o trepidar das chamas na lareira. Ainda no início do ano nutria esperanças, mesmo que absurdas, de que seu padrinho pudesse aparecer ali, como costumava fazer desde seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Queria poder acreditar que os acontecimentos do ano passado haviam apenas feito parte de um pesadelo horrível do qual acordaria a qualquer momento. Mas a cruel realidade era que Sirius Black estava morto, e se não fosse por ele ainda estaria vivo.

Decidido a apagar esses pensamentos de sua mente, pelo menos temporariamente, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à saída da sala comunal.'_Vamos ver se aquela biblioteca consegue me distrair enquanto os pombinhos não voltam' _pensou, jácaminhando pelos corredores, respondendo ao comprimento de um aluno ou outro que encontrava em seu caminho. Não havia ainda se acostumado às mudanças ocasionadas pela fuga ao ministério no ano anterior. Claro, os sonserinos continuavam a sua incessante batalha para tentar tornar sua vida um inferno mas os alunos das outras casas pareciam não dar a mínima, e isso já fazia o seu humor melhorar um pouco. Havia perdido a conta de quantos convites a Hogsmeade tinha recebido e até Cho Chang voltara a falar com ele, mesmo depois do fiasco que havia sido o beijo dos dois. Mas Harry não estava interessado em ter um relacionamento, talvez porque ainda não tivesse encontrado a pessoa certa, mas também porque não queria se preocupar com algo tão banal quando em pouco tempo poderia estar morto, segundo uma certa profecia.

Parou em frente à porta da biblioteca e suspirou, '_Quais são as chances de eu vencer Voldemort e viver uma vida normal depois disso?' _Quase nulas, para ser bem sincero, pensou. Harry seguiu para uma prateleira e ficou examinando os títulos, quando parou em um que chamou sua atenção: 'Retorno ao Passado em Prol do Futuro'. O livro era mais grosso que a lista telefônica de Londres, mas as engrenagens em sua cabeça estavam a mil e ele decidiu por ler ao menos o prefácio, para ver se seus pensamentos estavam corretos.

'_Um prefácio tão longo para uma conclusão tão óbvia'_ quase falou em voz alta enquanto andava a passos rápidos rumo à sala do diretor. Só se lembrou de que não possuia a senha ao parar em frente à gárgula. Sabendo que seria inútil ele tentou todas as senhas que passavam pela sua cabeça, até que durante um intervalo entre uma tentativa e outra a gárgula moveu-se e por trás dela apareceu ninguém menos do que o próprio Dumbledore, observando Harry por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

"Olá Harry, que surpresa agradável! Veio me fazer uma visita?"´disse o diretor, sorrindo serenamente.

"Sim professor, queria tirar uma dúvida com o senhor sobre algo que li em um livro na biblioteca." Não poderia adiantar o assunto do lado de fora da sala do diretor, então passou apenas a idéia básica.

"Deve ser importante para você não ter perguntado para algum dos professores, Harry", falou Dumbledore, um pouco mais sério.

"Sim, professor"

"Receio que terá de esperar. Acabo de receber uma coruja de Hagrid me convidando para tomar chá, e seria muito rude recusar. Se não se importa em esperar em minha sala...eu não demoro", disse já seguindo pelo corredor.

Harry queria perguntar se não poderia ir à cabana de Hagrid também, afinal era seu amigo mas, pensando bem, ele teria lhe convidado se fosse um simples chá. Então passou pela gárgula e aguardou a escada o levar até a sala do diretor. Cumprimentou Fawkes, que já se encontrava um lindo pássaro de cores flamejantes e não mais um filhote pequeno e feio como depois da batalha no ministério e sentou-se à mesa, esperando pacientemente o retorno de Dumbledore.

Meia hora depois a porta da sala se abre, assustando Harry que havia cochilado enquanto esperava. O diretor sentou-se e sorriu divertido ao vê-lo tentando ajeitar o cabelo, sem êxito.

"Considere uma batalha perdida Harry", riu-se para logo depois dizer "Então, a que devo sua visita?"

"Er...ah é, professor, eu fui à biblioteca e encontrei um livro que me chamou a atenção. Pensei que ele poderia me ajudar a vencer Voldemort", falou isso olhando direto nos olhos do professor.

"E qual seria o livro? Como você acha que ele poderia ajudar?", perguntou Dumbledore, desviando o olhar e conjurando duas chícaras e um bule (u.u) "Chá, Harry?"

"Er...sim, por favor", esperando ser servido para continuar a conversa "O livro se chama 'Retorno ao Passado em Prol do Futuro'...não lembro o nome do autor (u.u"entendam, é um fator relevante). Bom, o livro era enorme então eu li o prefácio e lá dizia que havia possibilidade de se voltar ao passado para modificar o futuro (dã)...então eu pensei..."

"Que você poderia voltar à época em que Voldemort ainda era Tom Riddle." Interrompeu e concluiu Dumbledore.

"Sim, professor."

"Bom Harry, creio que você tenha entendido de forma errada o que o livro tentava lhe dizer."

"Como?"

"Entenda Harry, que não importa o quanto você tente convencer Tom Riddle a não se tornar Voldemort , o que particularmente acho muito difícil, a mudança não refletirá no Voldemort atual."

"Por que não?", Harry não estava gostando desta conversa. Tinha esperanças de que poderia derrotar Voldemort sem necessariamente ter de matá-lo...ou morrer tentando.

"Isso nem eu posso lhe explicar, o tempo é algo muito complexo. Mas você me deu uma idéia. Há um feitiço que se pode utilizar para voltar no tempo, sem ajuda de um vira-tempo é claro já que o ministério faria muitas perguntas...", Harry prestava atenção em cada palavra, pelo jeito que o diretor falava, havia uma forma de mudar o seu cruel destino, "Se você utilizasse esse feitiço, poderia tentar se aproximar de Riddle, que como já disse é uma difícil tarefa, e procurar saber onde ele esconderia as horcruxes. É possível que ele não tenha decidido ainda durante o seu período escolar, mas se o conheci bem, então pude ver que era precoce o bastante para tanto", ficou em silêncio por uns momentos, fitando a própria xícara, e de repente ele pareceu tão velho e cansado quanto Harry havia visto em raras ocasiões.

"E se ele não tiver decidido ainda professor? E se perceber que estou querendo saber demais e me jogar para o basilisco comer (XD)?" , desde que Dumbledore começou a falar, Harry já havia montado diversas situações dele próprio tentando criar laços de amizade com seu arquiinimigo, e em todas elas o pensamento terminava na gigante cobra assassina.

O diretor riu-se e voltou a fitar Harry, "Não acredito que ele vá querer matar outro aluno depois do caso da Murta e arriscar ser pego e expulso de Hogwarts...principalmente porque o suposto assassino dela já fora expulso." Ao ouvir isso Harry sentiu ainda mais ódio de Tom Riddle, pois já tão jovem fora responsável pela expulsão de Hagrid, mesmo este sendo inocente. Tirando-o de seus pensamentos, Dumbledore continuou "E para o caso de eu estar errado e ele ainda não ter se decidido sobre as horcruxes, não se preocupe, pois este feitiço de que lhe falei é temporário...quando chegar o prazo de término do feitiço você voltará automaticamente...sabendo ou não da localização das horcruxes. Estou disposto a realizar este feitiço se assim for de sua vontade. A decisão é sua."

Harry pensou no que estaria perdendo se voltasse cinqüenta anos no tempo. "Professor, enquanto eu estiver no passado, o tempo passará normalmente aqui ou eu voltarei nos mesmos dia e hora em que saí?

"Este é um pequeno problema, o tempo passará da mesma forma, então se você fosse agora, voltaria mais ou menos em março..."Estavam em outubro.

"Bom, e como vou fazer para explicar para os outros onde estive durante cinco meses?"

"Você estará em treinamento secreto (). Por ordem minha."

Harry olhou boquiaberto para o diretor, "Não pode estar falando sério, vão voltar a falar de mim pelos cantos de novo!" Estava começando a gostar de ser tratado normalmente pelos alunos de Hogwarts. Não queria voltar à relação mundo X o-garoto-que-sobreviveu.

"E vão parar assim que você destruir as horcruxes e o próprio Voldemort" , concluiu Dumledore tomando um gole de chá.

Por fim, ficou decidido que Harry iria para o passado como um sonserino, por mais que ele odiasse a idéia, e levaria consigo uma carta de Dumbledore para o próprio Dumbledore do passado, para que este ficasse ciente da situação. Depois de tudo arranjado, Harry voltou para o salão comunal da Grifinória para avisar aos seus dois amigos da situação, o diretor permitiu que eles fossem os únicos a saberem de tudo.

Ambos, que haviam acabado de voltar de Hogsmeade, ficaram assombrados com a possibilidade de seu amigo não voltar mais, mas o tempo estava correndo e Dumbledore já o esperava em sua sala para realizar o feitiço. Despediu-se, pegou sua varinha e a capa de invisibilidade e retornou à sala do diretor.

"Preparado, Harry?", perguntou, varinha em punho.

"Acho que sim, professor", claro que não estava preparado, mas queria terminar logo com isso.

"Certo, vou trocar as cores de suas vestes." E em um movimento de varinha suas roupas mudaram de vermelho e amarelo para verde e prata. '_Que ótimo'_."Trouxe a capa Harry?"

"Trouxe.", murmurou, não se sentindo muito à vontade usando vestes da casa que mais odiava.

"Ótimo, vista-a para que ninguém o veja antes de você entregar a carta a mim. Prepare-se então, um, dois e ..." um jorro de luz saiu da varinha de Dumbledore e Harry sentiu seu corpo flutuar no espaço.

Voltou a tocar o chão e esperou passar a sensação de tontura. Ao olhar para os lados viu que o cômodo era o mesmo mas não havia a presença de Fawkes, nem dos tão familiares objetos de Dumbledore, que costumavam ficar sobre a mesa. '_Calma Harry, você precisa encontrar Dumbledore', _pensou e ao virar-se para se dirijir à porta da sala teve de se segurar para não berrar. Ali, de pé na sua frente estava o seu mais odiado inimigo, ainda jovem, Tom Riddle.

Então, o que acharam? Talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco...tudo depende de vocês ""...

Aliás...nunca pensei que seria tão difícil encontrar um título para esse história O.o...


	2. Chapter 2

Ele era brilhante. E não apenas pelo fato de ser o aluno mais inteligente de Hogwarts, mas também por ele ter conseguido a simpatia e a confiança de quase todos os estudantes e funcionários da escola antes de ter terminado seu primeiro ano letivo, incluíndo os sangue-ruins das outras casas, os arrogantes grifinórios e, claro, as garotas estúpidas que rastejavam aos seus pés quando ele simplesmente olhava para elas. Seu pai trouxa havia servido para alguma coisa afinal, pois sem uma boa aparência ele teria maiores dificuldades em atingir os seus objetivos.

Iniciara seu sexto ano em Hogwarts há um mês e nada de novo acontecia no castelo. Ele já havia aprendido tudo o que havia para ser aprendido ali. A biblioteca não satisfazia mais a sua sede de conhecimento. Já havia lido todo o material que fazia menção a magia negra da seção proibida, mas não era o suficiente. Tentara várias vezes utilizar o seu poder de persuasão para convencer o diretor a deixá-lo ir além de Hogsmead, com intenção é claro de passar pela Travessa do Tranco, coisa que ele nunca diria a ninguém. Mas algo, ou melhor, _alguém_ impedia Professor Dippet de lhe dar permissão. Dumbledore.

A pedra em seu caminho. O único professor que percebera o que Tom Riddle era desde o início.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Final de semana monótono...como sempre' _Tom andava pelos corredores, lançando feitiços silenciosos com o olhar em qualquer um que passasse pelo seu caminho. Ninguém nunca suspeitava. Então era o que costumava fazer para passar o tempo. Tão logo a vítima ficasse com o cabelo azul ou desenvolvia algum tipo de problema de pele com necessidade urgente de tratamento Tom estaria pronto para ajudar, algo que só ajudava a aumentar sua popularidade.

Claro que a idéia dos feitiços havia surgido há pouco tempo. Antes da morte daquela sangue-ruim deprimente, ele passava a maior parte dos fins de semana junto de seu basilisco, o único ser no qual ele confiava e com o qual conseguia ter uma conversa civilizada. Agora que o suposto responsável fora pego, Tom não poderia mais utilizar sua serpente para continuar o extermínio dos sangue-ruins e teria de evitar visitá-la durante um tempo, para não atrair suspeitas. _'Dumbledore sabe...'_ Aquele velho. Sabia que não tinha poder suficiente para tirá-lo de seu caminho _'Ainda...'_ então teria de ser o mais discreto possível durante seus últimos dois anos em Hogwarts.

Ao passar em frente a sala dos professores, Tom deparou-se com a professora de feitiços Delza Monroe carregando uma enorme pilha de livros. Delza era a professora de mais idade da escola, isso se não fosse a mais velha do mundo mágico. Mesmo com seus óculos enormes ela ainda tinha dificuldade em dicernir uma pessoa de uma gárgula, sua memória também era extremamente falha, e seus cabelos longos, crespos e brancos, os quais Tom tinha quase certeza de que raramente eram penteados, a faziam ter uma aparência um pouco assustadora.

"Albus, é você?"

"Senhora Monroe, como pode esquecer de seu aluno favorito?" falou, revirando os olhos.

"Sr. Riddle, é você?" _'Era só o que me faltava, velha insuportável'._

"Sim, gostaria de ajuda com esses livros?"

"Oh sim, sim...uma velha como eu não consegue mais carregar uma simples pilha de livros...mas espero que isso não esteja interrompendo seu final de semana, ser um aluno tão aplicado e ainda ser monitor chefe deve ser realmente exaustivo...deveria tirar os fins de semana para se divertir!" disse já quase derrubando os livros em cima de Tom, que conseguiu segurá-los a tempo.

"Não se preocupe comigo sra. Monroe, não é nada exaustivo ajudar a senhora." Respondeu ele com o seu melhor sorriso, embora estivesse pensando o por quê de uma bruxa precisar carregar os livros quando poderia simplesmente utilizar mágica. "_Vingardium Leviosa"_ pronunciou, mas ao invés de flutuarem, os livros desapareceram, e imediatamente Delza começou a berrar. Tom, que raramente se espantava com algo, congelou onde estava, olhando do lugar onde os livros antes se encontravam para a bruxa furiosa, que parecia ainda mais assustadora.

"Seu idiota! Você acha que se pudesse utilizar mágica neles, eu não teria utilizado? Esses livros estavam enfeitiçados! Uma espécie de feitiço de tempo...eu estava justamente indo à sala do diretor para ele me ajudar a descobrir o encanto que o faz funcionar!" terminou ela, respirando rapidamente, com o rosto vermelho e suado.

Tom, já menos assustado, não dera muito interesse ao fato de uma professora estar berrando e xingando um estudante, nem ao fato de de uma professora de feitiços precisar da ajuda do diretor para descobrir um novo feitiço, muito menos ao fato de que os livros haviam sumido e ele não tinha idéia de onde eles tinham ido parar, mas sim ao fato de que havia um novo feitiço em questão, e sua sede de sabedoria não deixaria ele dormir em paz sem ele o ter descoberto.

"Sra. Monroe, acalme-se. Ajudarei a senhora a encontrar os livros, não se preocupe."

"É impossível! Aqueles eram os originais e o autor não quis fazer cópias! E agora eles devem estar em outra dimensão...outro tempo...talvez até outra era! Oh Merlim, ajude por favor!" berrou ela, levantando as mãos em exasperação ao mesmo tempo em que andava o mais rápido que alguém da idade dela poderia andar em direção à sala do diretor.

"Como? Mas como a senhora sabe disso?" perguntou Tom, tentando ser paciente e segurando a sua vontade de esganar a velha.

"Ora, estava tudo escrito nos livros. Mas o autor – completamente maluco – não foi capaz de dizer algum encanto que pudesse ser dito para que o feitiço funcionasse...ou até mesmo para que ele fosse revertido. E ainda enfeitiçou-os para que ninguém pudesse lançar feitiços neles. Oh Merlim...o que eu fiz para merecer isso?" disse ainda andando rapidamente, sendo acompanhada por um Tom Riddle ansioso.

'_Mas afinal...eram apenas livros...e ela já os havia lido pelo que ela disse...então o que...'_ "Mas eram apenas livros, senhora Monroe, ou tinha algo mais que a senhora não quer me contar? "

Nesse momento a professora ficou em silêncio, olhando para os lados e depois para Tom, aflita. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz era um pouco mais que um sussurro."Creio que este autor está para descobrir um feitiço capaz de transportar pessoas através do tempo...se isso for realmente verdade...oh Merlim, imagine o caos, todos poderão ir e voltar no tempo quando bem entenderem, e o curso da história poderá ser alterado! Se o diretor Dippet conseguir descobrir o encanto necessário para que o feitiço funcione, poderemos alertar o ministério da magia para impedir que todos possam utilizá-lo a qualquer momento, dessa forma ele funcionará como um vira-tempo." Terminou ela.

'_Deixar uma tarefa dessa para Dippet resolver...atitude típica de uma velha sangue-ruim.' _pensou Tom já imaginando o quanto poderia aproveitar do feitiço.

"A senhora disse que leu os livros." Disse ele, ela concordou com a cabeça, observando-o atentamente. "Poderia me dizer qual a idéia básica expressa neles? A senhora se lembra?"

Num primeiro momento parecia que ela ia negar-se a dizer, mas ao pensar bem _'Afinal, ele é o melhor aluno de Hogwarts...que mal faria se eu apenas desse a idéia básica...'_

"Bom Tom, a idéia é bem simples...o feitiço deve ser realizado por pelo menos duas pessoas. Uma delas lança o feitiço para que a outra volte no tempo ou vá para o futuro, dependendo do encantamento. Mas o encantamento é a parte mais complicada, pois não há como saber as palavras certas que devem ser utilizadas. O autor não conseguiu expressar em palavras o que ele pensou no momento em que transportou o seu relógio no tempo, e também não conseguiu explicar o motivo de ela ter voltado meses depois. Aliás, ele só conseguiu descobrir que ele tinha sido transportado porque o ano mostrado no relógio era bem posterior ao nosso. Pelo que parece o feitiço é temporário." Explicou ela, começando a caminhar em direção à sala do diretor. "Bom Tom, eu tenho que ir falar com o diretor sobre isso, não se preocupe quanto aos livros, eles devem voltar em breve."

"A senhora não vai." Disse Tom, seus olhos negros apresentando um brilho desconhecido pelos que tanto confiavam nele. _"Obliviate!"_ Um raio de luz saiu de sua varinha, acertando Delza Monroe, que caiu inconciente. Lançou o feitiço de forma mais leve possível, de forma que apenas as últimas lembranças fossem esquecidas. Se ela perdesse completamente a memória, Dumbledore iria investigar, e seu principal suspeito sem dúvida seria Tom.

Olhando para os lados, para ter certeza de que não precisaria apagar a memória de mais ninguém, Tom iniciou sua caminhada rumo à sala do diretor, não para conseguir ajuda para descobrir o encanto, pois isso ele conseguiria facilmente, e sim porque pediria permissão para registrar a invenção do feitiço em seu nome, podendo assim ter controle sobre quem o usaria enquanto ele poderia usar à vontade. Sem dúvida o diretor lhe daria permissão, desde que Dumbledore não se metesse em seu caminho._ 'Maldito Dumbledore.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ao chegar à gárgula, Tom pronunciou a senha e aguardou a escada levá-lo até a sala do diretor. Enquanto isso, organizou seus pensamentos imaginando tudo o que deveria ser dito, para que o diretor não desconfiasse de nada.

Pouco depois de bater na porta, aparece Dippet, com cara de poucos amigos. Mas ao perceber de quem se tratava abriu um sorriso rapidamente. "Ah senhor Riddle! Que prazer receber uma visita sua! Entre, entre...gostaria de um chá?"

"Não obrigado, gostaria de ter uma conversa com o senhor, se não for muito incômodo, é claro."

"Incômodo nenhum, imagine. Sente-se e diga."

"Senhor eu fiz uma descoberta a respeito de um feitiço. Ele não possui encanto para ser executado, mas estou prestes a descobrí-lo. Se eu conseguir, há alguma maneira de eu ser considerado o inventor? Dessa forma eu conseguiria ter maior controle sobre o feitiço." Disse, observando atentamente a reação do diretor.

"Ora Tom, é claro que sim! Afinal foi o senhor que descobriu o feitiço, não é?" Perguntou Dippet.

"Não senhor, ele foi descoberto por um bruxo desconhecido, que não conseguiu formular um encanto. Então eu estava pensando, se eu conseguir descobrir o encanto, é como se o feitiço fosse meu, não é? Afinal outros bruxos só conseguirão utilizá-lo pronunciando as palavras, ou pelo menos pensando nelas. E o feitiço só pode ser considerado propriedade de alguém quando este bruxo descobriu um encanto que possa ser pronunciado!" Seu tom de voz já começava a se alterar, mostrando maior urgência. Mas o diretor não pareceu perceber.

"Assim já é mais complicado Tom. Se ele descobriu o feitiço, por mais que outros não possam utilizá-lo, é provável que em breve descobrirá uma forma de este poder ser utilizado por outros. E o ministério da magia provavelmente dará prioridade para quem descobriu o feitiço, não o encanto." Disse o diretor racionalmente. "Sinto muito, Tom."

Neste momento, Tom levantou-se furioso da cadeira, para a surpresa do diretor, e rumou em direção à porta de saída. Mas parou de repente, ao pensar _' Se eu sair agora, com certeza não conseguirei a posse do feitiço. Se eu alterar a memória de Dippet, posso ainda matar o autor do feitiço e destruir os livros quando estes voltarem...sim...'_

Virou-se novamente, apresentando aquele estranho brilho no olhar, que fez o diretor levantar-se imediatamente. Quando Tom segurou sua varinha por dentro das vestes, algo surgiu do ar, no meio da sala do diretor. Ou melhor, alguém.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Tom Riddle foi surpreendido. Ele olhou boquiaberto para o garoto que deveria ter a sua idade e que pelo visto estava tão surpreso quanto ele. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele tinha certeza de nunca ter visto olhos tão verdes. Mas isso não foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Ao olhar um pouco para cima, entre as mechas negras e desarrumadas , havia uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Err...desculpem a demora pessoal. Eu estou em ano de vestibular, e a escola não está pegando muito leve sabe...estou sem tempo para mais nada XD. Então só nas férias msm. """

Mas fiquei muito surpresa quando vi que alguém tinha lido e gostado da minha 1ª fanfic!!Aliás...primeiro capítulo né hehe... Muito obrigada mesmo a todos que leram e comentaram...e comentem p/ esse capítulo também, por favor! É isso que me dá forças para continuar porque, honestamente, eu não tenho talento p/ isso XD.

Os dois primeiros capítulos eu fiz para q o Harry e o Tom se encontrassem e tals, daí ficou meio enrolado...mas no próximo os dois vão aparecer juntos...aí começa emoção (iei )!

Se esse capítulo ficou mto chato ou mto confuso, me avisem! Daí eu posso tentar melhorar, né?

Não esqueçam de comentar!

Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Logo após sua chegada, o tempo pareceu parar, pois ambos, Tom e Harry, ficaram estáticos, olhando um nos olhos do outro. O contato foi quebrado apenas quando Tom Riddle passou a olhar fixamente para a cicatriz na testa de Harry, e foi aí que este percebeu a situação em que se encontrava. Nesse instante, professor Dippet saiu de trás de sua mesa e veio em direção a Harry.

"Como fez isso?" Dippet perguntou, parecendo espantado, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o uniforme que Harry vestia, "Sr. Riddle, ele é de sua casa? Não reconheço esse estudante."

Riddle, que havia mantido seus olhos sobre a cicatriz durante esses instantes, voltou os olhos para os de Harry e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. "Ele não é de minha casa, nunca o vi antes."

Harry percebeu que se não dissesse nada estaria perdido, então uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. "Eu fui transferido de Durmstrang esse ano. Meus pais são ingleses, mas nós morávamos ao norte da Europa. Eles decidiram que seria melhor eu terminar minha educação em uma escola de bruxaria britânica, então vim para Hogwarts."

Dippet olhou para Tom, que olhou para Dippet, que disse: "Tom, conversaremos depois sobre a sua dúvida, pode nos deixar sós, por favor?"

Tom pareceu querer relutar por um instante, observando Harry novamente, mas mudou de idéia e com um aceno de cabeça se retirou da sala.

"Como já está vestindo o uniforme de uma das casas se ainda nem foi selecionado pelo chapéu seletor? E explique, por favor, como o senhor conseguiu aparatar no meio de minha sala, se em Hogwarts não é possível aparatar?" perguntou professor Dippet, parecendo muito desconfiado.

"Eu não aparatei! Eu já estava dentro de Hogwarts, mas estava com preguiça de andar tanto, então resolvi usar um feitiço que aprendi em Durmstrang, que me transporta rapidamente de um lugar a outro." Inventou rapidamente, já sem muitas esperanças. "É como aparatar, mas a curtas distâncias..." _'O basilisco vai me comer e Voldemort vai dominar o mundo'. _"E quanto ao uniforme, meus pais são amigos de Dumbledore, e ele se encarregou de me trazer aqui para o chapéu fazer a seleção. Provavelmente nesse dia o senhor estava naquela reunião anual de mestres diretores, do Ministério da Magia, claro que estava, já que é o diretor de Hogwarts, não é?" nessa hora Dippet pareceu confuso, mas para não perder a postura deu um sorriso amarelo e confirmou com a cabeça."Mas estou confuso quanto a esse feitiço, deve ser ensinado apenas em Durmstrang, não estou correto? Pois não me lembro de já tê-lo executado antes." Disse o diretor. Percebendo que Dippet poderia ser facilmente enganado, Harry já sabia exatamente o que dizer.

"Acho que é ensinado em Hogwarts também, pois já li livros em inglês onde se fala desse feitiço." Disse Harry, fazendo uma expressão de desentendido. "O senhor não deve estar lembrado do feitiço no momento." Pretendia com isso fazer com que Dippet se sentisse envergonhado o suficiente para não perguntar o nome do feitiço, do contrário a situação ficaria complicada.

"Claro, deve ser isso mesmo." Dippet deu outro sorriso amarelo.

"Então, professor Dippet, acho que já posso lhe chamar assim, certo? Eu preciso falar com o professor Dumbledore. Meus pais deixaram meu material escolar entre outras coisas sob responsabilidade dele e me pediram para lhe entregar uma carta, pessoalmente." Disse Harry, determinado a seguir com o seu plano inicial apesar desse pequeno imprevisto.

"Levando em conta a presente situação, creio que o melhor seria o senhor aguardar aqui em minha sala enquanto busco o professor Dumbledore. Volto em alguns minutos." Disse Dippet, já seguindo em direção à porta quando de repente pára e pergunta "Esqueci de perguntar, como o senhor se chama, rapaz?"

"James Austen" inventou, pois havia recebido instruções de Dumbledore para modificar seu nome, para não correrem o risco de alterarem o passado.

"Bem vindo a Hogwarts, sr. Austen." Acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Enquanto esperava sentado em frente à mesa do diretor, Harry indagava-se do porquê de não ter vestido a capa de invisibilidade ainda em seu tempo, antes de voltar 50 anos no passado. Graças à sua burrice, a última pessoa que deveria saber de sua presença no castelo, Tom Riddle, havia sido a primeira a vê-lo, e com certeza ele ficara intrigado com a maneira que Harry apareceu na sala do nada.

Em alguns minutos a porta da sala é aberta novamente, e por ela entram o atual diretor e o professor Dumbledore. Harry observou que esse último se encontrava muito mais jovem, como havia visto certa vez no diário de Tom Riddle. "Albus, esse é o jovem de quem lhe falei, mas você já deve conhecê-lo, não? Afinal ele me disse que você é conhecido da família!"disse o diretor, sem perceber o olhar de confusão do professor. "Bom, ele disse que precisava falar com você. Vou deixá-los a sós, enquanto isso me encontrarei com Demelza para...discutir assuntos referentes ao que ela anda ensinando aos alunos." Disse, se retirando rapidamente.

O silêncio dominou o ambiente. Provavelmente Dumbledore esperava que o jovem lhe explicasse do que se tratava toda essa situação, pois podia jurar que nunca o tinha visto antes.

"Professor Dumbledore, eu preciso de sua ajuda! Eu vim do futuro para evitar a destruição do mundo como o conhecemos, seja para bruxos ou trouxas. Por favor, leia essa carta, Dumbledore do futuro pediu que eu a entregasse ao senhor." Dumbledore permaneceu sério durante todo esse discurso, e sua expressão permaneceu indecifrável durante toda a leitura da carta.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tom andava a passos rápidos por um dos corredores de Hogwarts, sem saber exatamente para onde estava indo. O misterioso garoto da cicatriz tinha lhe deixado intrigado. Afinal, como ele conseguira aparatar dentro de Hogwarts? Se nem ele próprio havia conseguido tal façanha? Ele odiava ser inferior a alguém em qualquer situação. Se aproximaria do novo aluno para descobrir a sua verdadeira origem e os verdadeiros motivos dele estar ali, pois ele poderia enganar o diretor estúpido, mas ninguém engana Tom Riddle, e aquela história de Durmstrang estava muito estranha. E, claro, tentaria retirar dele todas as informações úteis que ele pudesse conseguir e quando terminasse, se afastaria dele como fez com tantos outros, pois nunca sentiu necessidade de companhia, apenas de sabedoria e poder.

Percebeu que estava dando voltas em circulos quando passou em frente à sala do diretor e o viu saindo pela porta. "Ora Tom, o que faz aqui ainda?" disse impaciente, "Teremos de deixar aquela conversa para outro dia, o senhor Austen está em minha sala conversando com o professor Dumbledore e eu tenho uma reunião importante com Demelza no momento."

Ignorando o fato de que pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Hogwarts o diretor adiava uma conversa com ele por causa de outro aluno, Tom preparava o seu lado manipulador para, como sempre, conseguir tudo o que queria. "Qual o primeiro nome do sr. Austen? Afinal sou monitor de sua casa, devo preparar a Sonserina para receber o novo aluno."

"Ah, claro sr. Riddle, ele se chama James Austen, e está no mesmo ano que o senhor. Já ordenei a um elfo doméstico que adicionasse mais uma cama no dormitório do 6º ano. Os pertences do sr. Austen deverão ser mandados para lá pelo professor Dumbledore, já que estão em sua posse. Fique de olho nele, alunos de Durmstrang costumam ser um pouco...problemáticos." disse, já olhando em seu relógio "Bom, vou me atrasar para a reunião, nos veremos em breve sr. Riddle" falou rapidamente, e rumou com passos apressados em direção à sala de Demelza.

'_Gostaria de ver a reação dele quando a encontrar inconsciente no corredor perto da sala dela. Não vai poder realizar sua reuniãozinha particular diária com a velha Demelza.' _pensou Tom, sabendo exatamente as verdadeiras intenções do diretor e tentando entender como aquele velho estúpido conseguia admininistrar essas reuniões com aquela velha.

Percebendo que deveria avisar aos sonserinos da presença de um novo aluno, iniciou o longo caminho de volta às masmorras.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry aguardava ansiosamente enquanto Dumbledore lia a carta. O que o deixava mais nervoso era o fato de sua expressão permanecer imutável durante toda a leitura. Ao terminar, Dumbledore permaneceu com os olhos fixos em sua assinatura e depois de instantes que mais pareciam horas, olhou para Harry com um olhar vago e perguntou:

"Então Tom Riddle realmente é uma ameaça ao mundo bruxo? Eu sempre tive certa desconfiança, mas achava que fosse impressão minha, por ele ser capaz de falar com cobras achava que ele herdaria também o caráter duvidoso de Salazar Slytherin. Pelo visto estava certo."

"Sim senhor, e não apenas ao mundo bruxo, mas também ao dos trouxas, pois ele deseja que apenas os bruxos de sangue puro estejam no poder, e que os outros, sejam os não-puros ou os trouxas, sejam subjugados ou exterminados. Vim até aqui para-"

"Para descobrir segredos de Tom Riddle que ajudem a destruí-lo no futuro, está tudo na carta, não há necessidade de mais explicações. A letra é minha, a assinatura é minha, e sinto minha magia fluir através dessas palavras. Não há dúvida, eu acredito no senhor, mas creio que vá precisar de muito tempo e muita sabedoria para fazer Tom Riddle acreditar em sua história. E cuidado para não cair em suas armadilhas, pois apesar de sua maldade, ele é brilhante e manipulador. Sempre consegue tudo o que quer." Disse isso olhando fixamente em seus olhos, como se para avaliar se realmente teria capacidade de vencer o Lord das Trevas Jr.

"Nunca vou confiar nele, sei muito bem do que ele é capaz, vim aqui para descobrir essas informações e irei conseguí-las." Disse isso com tamanha determinação que pareceu convencer Dumbledore, que sorriu da mesma forma que ele costumava sorrir para Harry no futuro.

"Muito bem, senhor Austen, não preciso aprender seu verdadeiro nome, pois um dia irei saber de qualquer forma, na carta diz que eu devo lhe dar todo o material de que o senhor necessita para cursar seu ano escolar, com exceção da varinha que o senhor já possui, e que eu sou amigo de seus pais, Barbara e John Austen, e que devo ficar responsável pelo senhor e evitar que Tom Riddle o mate. O senhor deve retornar para o futuro em março, o que nos dá cinco meses para adquirir todas as informações necessárias. Vou lhe mostrar o caminho até o dormitório da Sonserina, que teoricamente o senhor não deveria saber onde é, e o senhor deve tentar se aproximar do sr. Riddle." Disse isso já se dirigindo à porta da sala. "Siga-me."

E Harry o seguiu até o já conhecido lugar onde se localizava o quadro para entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina, por onde havia passado em seu 2º ano, quando achava que Draco Malfoy era o responsável pelas petrificações no castelo. Dumbledore disse a senha, desejou boa sorte a Harry e foi providenciar todo o material de que esse iria precisar durante esses cinco meses naquela época.

Antes de entrar no salão Harry estranhou o silêncio, _'Talvez eu tenha dado sorte e todos os sonserinos estejam em Hogsmead, então vou poder ir direto ao meu quarto e...'_ sua linha de pensamento foi cortada ao entrar no salão e ver quase todos os sonserinos sentados ali, e todos olharam diretamente para a sua cara.

"Bem vindo à casa da Sonserina!" disse o único sonserino de pé, que tinha de ser Tom Riddle. "Sonserinos, este é James Austen, ele é um aluno transferido de Durmstrang, irá cursar o 6º ano em Hogwarts, e foi selecionado para a Sonserina." Todos aplaudiram por um tempo, mas permaneceram calados, pareciam apenas estar ali em respeito ao monitor, que deveria ter dito que um novo aluno estava chegando e que deveriam recepcioná-lo. Pelo que parecia, todos os sonserinos o adoravam, pois a maioria ficava olhando para ele como se fosse um deus ou algo do gênero, e depois dele apertar a mão do aluno novo e dizer que iria levá-lo até seus novos aposentos, os sonserinos se dispersaram, voltando às suas atividades normais.

Enquanto Riddle lhe mostrava o caminho até os dormitórios, Harry repassava em sua cabeça as suas estratégias, mal sabendo que seu inimigo já tinha em mente tudo o que iria fazer com ele.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

Bom...esse realmente demorou...desculpa aí pessoal...agora eu vou ter mais tempo para atualizar, ok?

Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic!! Deixem seus comentários...


End file.
